The Jurrasic Games
by A random surprise
Summary: AKA: the 25th annual hungergames! And the first quarter quell! Basically, the headgame maker found the old movie Jurrasic Park and dicided to put in the most deadly of DINOSAURS! How will the tributes survive this? **SYOT is open**I ONLY TAKE PM'ed TRIBUTES!**
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! OC's are welcome and here is the form!

**Name:**

**Age:**

**District:**

**Personality**

**Appearance**

**Family life**

**family**

**Freinds**

**Act (how they are going to get the capitol to sponser them)**

**Reaped or volenteered**

**Reaction**

**Allies**

**Weapon of choice**

**Strength**

**Weakness (must have one!)**

**Romance:**

**ALSO YOU CAN SEND IN UP TO 2 TRIBUTES! SPOSERING INFO NEXTBCHAPTER! ALONG WITH TRIBUTE LIST!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi here are the tributes so have so far!**

District 1

Female: Jenna Glimmer Shines – **Gorillaface345**

Male: Lucas Appleby – **Gorillaface345**

District 2

Female: Naomi Coda - **_TXALLST4RS_**

Male: Alexander Jasper - **TXALLST4RS**

District 3

Female: Sage Underwood – **Nessie71**

Male: Viktor Petrenko - **grimreaper1373**

District 4

Female: Astrid Grayson – **Kara Jonhson**

Male Elijah Callis - **Kara Jonhson**

District 5

Female: Rachel - **Ilove RaeRedx**

Male

District 6

Female: Clarissa Jones

Male

District 7

Female: Bassine Sykes

Male

District 8

Female

Male

District 9

Female Freya Granse - ** Someoneorother123**

Male

District 10

Female

Male

District 11

Female:

Male

District 12

Female: Katri Jardine - **KlainLoverFan 525**

Male

**_SPONSERING_**

**Here is all the things you can do to get points for your tributes! I will update points and fill in slots as they come so keep an eye out!**

_Send in a tribute: 10 points_

_Review: 15 points_

_Giving Constructive Criticism: 20 points_

_Answering Bonus questions: 5 points_

_Answering bonus questions correctly: 10 points_

_Guessing who will die in bloodbath: 10 points_

_Guessing who will die in bloodbath correctly: 20 points_

_Favorite/follow: 15 points EACH_

_Guessing who will be victor: 15 points_

_Guessing who will be victor correctly: 30 points_

**_WHAT YOU CAN BY WITH SPONSER POINTS_**

_A pint of water: 5 points_

_ A box of Crackers (25 count): 5 points_

_A spit: 5 points_

_A sleeping bag: 10 points_

_A can of creamy mushroom soup: 10_

_A rope: 10 points_

_A meal: 20 points_

_A wall clock: 20 points_

_A handgun (unloaded): 20 points _

_Pillow: 30 points_

_Inflatable mattress: 30 points_

_Tent: 70 points_

_Weapon of choice: 100 points _

_40 bullets: 115 points_

_Map of arena that can track the other tributes: 500 points_


	3. District 1 reapings

**Hello! Here is District 1's reapings!**

**Jenna Glimmer Shines P.O.V **

"I don't know Glitter, it's just I don't see the fun in murdering people." I sighed as my Friend Glitter brushed my long blonde hair. We were getting ready for the reaping, and I was once again speaking my mind.

Glitter smiled. "I know, but it isn't like you are going into the games. Silver Liner is the best in the Academy." Her other friends, Sparkle and Raina, who were helping her with her dress, nodded along.

"I know." I sighed. "But I just have this feeling…" I yelped as Raina pulled my dress a little to tight.

Sparkle gasped, and slapped her hand "You pulled too, tightly." She hissed.

I giggled quietly, "It's alright Sparkle, it happens."

"You are too, sweet!" recalled Raina. "I can't wait to have our little after part, when the Reapings are done!"

We all giggled and nodded when I heard my twin Charlie, come up the stairs. "And I can't wait for the food."

We all laughed. "Charlie, where is Rebecca? It is almost time to go!" Charlie smiled and said "Mom has her, now come on we are going to be late!" we all nodded and raced out the door, the feeling long forgotten.

**Lucas Appleby P.O.V**

I blinked when the women at the desk pricked my finger. I couldn't wait for the reaping to start! This year is my year to volunteer, and I am super excited.

I and my friends Jonathan, and Tom walked to the boy's eighteen year old section. I was literally jumping up and down, when I saw our Capitol Escort, Star.

This year she was dyed a pale yellow, her hair was neon yellow, and she was wearing the ugliest dress I had ever seen. It was like everything else, yellow. It looked like an overgrown shirt and had Neon pink, purple, and Green stars covering it.

I shook my head. that is not important! It is time for the reaping!

Star opened up with her normal, welcoming speech, and the video played. I sighed, Come on!

**Jenna Glimmer Shines P.O.V**

Our escort Star, resumed talking after the video was done. "As always, ladies first!" she reached in, digging around. Taking her sweet time, probably to build up suspense. She finally picked one, and called out the name.

"Jenna Glimmer Shines!"

My heart stopped, someone will volunteer. Someone always volunteers. I looked through the crowd and met Silver's eyes. They were sickly pale, as was her skin. She can't volunteer! I have to go into the games! I slowly walked up the steps onto the stage, my face showing know emotion.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing!" she gasped I nodded staring at the crowd. Star's smile faltered, but she cleared her throat.

"And now time for the boys!" she reached in and quickly pulled out a name from the top.

"Stanley Howards!" a small 12 year old walked out, the fear evident on his face, when…

"I volunteer!"

A boy out of the Eighteen year olds section, strutted out. He had Light brown hair, short hair, blue eyes, and was tall, and very muscular. He was very handsome.

"And what is your name, young man?" asked Star.

"Lucas Appleby!" he stated proudly, puffing out his chest. "And I will be Districts 1 victor!" the crowd cheered.

Star smiled. "I present you, District one's tributes for the 25th annual Hunger Games!"

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! So now for the point scores!**

**Gorillaface345 – _50_**

**TXALLST4RS **–_ **65**_

**Nessie71- _50_**

**Grimreaper1373 – _10_**

**Kara Johnson – _65_**

**Ilove Rearedx- _70_**

**Someoneorother- _20_**

**Klainloverfan- _10_**

**And also when you send your tribute stuff PM it too me using the same PM that you used to send me the tribute! Sponsoring opens…after interviews are over!**


	4. District 2 and 3 reaping

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed/ gave constructive criticism! I will try and use every suggestion in this and future chapters!**

**ALEXANDER JASPER'S POV**

My eyes scanned, the crowd of people walking through the shops. They narrowed I was looking for something. Finally I heard it.

A scream of surprise reached my ears, and I bolted. I saw a girl, around my age she had golden hair, and blue eyes. She was falling towards the ground. Quickly I ran up, and caught her.

"Why hello." I said to her, she still ley in my arms.

She stared with wide eyes, focusing on my green eyes. Suddenly she sprang up. "I-I am so sorry Alexander! I-I didn't mean I-I!" she stuttered, I chuckled.

"It's alright…"

"Marcy"

"Marcy its fine!" I said, ruffling my brown hair. She simply squeaked and ran off. I looked towards the clock, and smiled. It is almost reaping time! And sauntered towards my home to get ready.

**NAOMI CODA'S POV**

I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. My blond hair in a ponytail, a few strands framing my face. I wore a light grey dress, whit knee socks and black flats. The dress drew attention to my icy blue eyes, and freckly face. That wasn't the only reason I was smiling. This year, was my year! My year too volunteer to represent our wonderful district in the 25th annual Hunger Games!

I felt a tug on my dress and turned to see, my younger Brother Nick.

"Do you _have _to go into the games?" he asked with watery blue eyes. I sighed.

"Yes Nick, I have too, I am the best in the academy! It only makes since." He looked down at the ground sadly. I smiled sadly. "Don't worry Nick! You have Nicole to watch you!"

"But I don't want Nicole too, watch me! I want you!" he exclaimed stamping his tiny foot on the ground, tying to look angry. It came out as a pout.

"Nicole is your sister, she will take good care of you! Plus I will be home, soon."

Nick looked up too, me with big innocent eyes. 'Promise?" he whispered to, me.

"I smiled, I promise. Now tell Nicole to hurry up it's almost time to leave!" Nick giggled, and bounced out of the room to fetch Nicole. I smiled.

**ALEXANDER JASPER'S POV**

I held out my finger to be pricked. I saw the lady smear it under my name and I headed out to the 16 year olds section. I couldn't wait to get started! Then all the excited chatter stopped, and the click of heels could be heard. I looked up, and saw our escort, Japan. She was a caramel color, and had pitch black hair, in pigtails. She had a sleeveless white button down shirt, and a black tie. Her skirt was short, and black, and she had knee socks with black flats. She actually looked somewhat normal.

Japan smiled, and did her little welcome speech, and started the video. When that was done she called out excitedly it was time to reap the girls. She reached in delicately, and shuffled it keeping, a big cheesy grin. That actually seemed a little creepy. Finally she pulled out a name.

"Marcy McAlister!" The girl I had saved from earlier timidly started to walk up the steps. Her golden hair swaying as she searched the see of girls, hoping someone would volunteer.

"I Volunteer!" her wishes had come true.

**NAOMI CODA'S POV**

"I volunteer!" I yelled out excitedly, waving my hand in the air. I smiled as Marcy ran back to, were her spot was. I had been building up tension, and it seemed to work.

"Well come on up dear!" called Japan like a game show host I nodded, and walked up on stage smiling.

"Now what is your name, sweetheart?" she asked.

Ignoring the sweetheart comment, I answered. "Naomi Coda!"

Japan nodded. "Well why don't we find out who your district partner is?" she asked.

"Yes, lets!"

She once again reached in her hand, but this time didn't take as long. She pulled out the card and read.

"Alexander Jasper!"

A scream of yes came from the 16 year old section. A boy with brown hair, spiked in the front, and green eyes. Pushed through the crowd. He then puffed out his chest walking up the steps. I noticed a few girls staring at him with loving eyes.

Japan smiled. "Well some ones mighty eager! Now will you two please shake hands?"

Alexander got down on one knees, and grabbed my hand kissing it. "It is my pleaser to be working with you Milady." He said in a flirty tone. I scowled at myself for blushing, and smiled. "It will be my pleasure also." And we shook hands.

"District Two I give you, your tributes for the 25th annual Hunger Games!" the crowd went wild! A few girls shot murderous looks at me, but who cares! I am going into the Hunger Games!

**…:::::…**

**DISTRICT 3**

**SAGE UNDERWOOD'S POV**

"Sage…it's almost time for the reaping you better get going." My father said as I walked down the stairs. I sighed. I have never been able to trust people, and on reaping day, when the square is packed with people…

I nodded looking down at my white dress and wrapping myself with my grey cape. I don't mind my body exposed it's just, I'm scared people will get to close to me during the reaping's, if I am not covered. I began my journey to, town square. It would take about Twenty minutes to get there, so I was in a hurry.

On the way there I made sure not to look at people. Keep looking straight ahead. I could see the square from here. I willed my legs to go faster. I soon reached the horrid place, and reluctantly let the man behind the table take away some of my blood. I shivered a little and headed towards the 14 year olds section.

I made sure to block out every girl that tried to talk to me.

**VIKTOR PETRENKO'S POV**

I sighed looking up. Our Capitol escort was on stage giving his normal welcome speech. I think his name was Pepper, and this year he was died a grey color, and had white hair. He wore a black Tux, and a sunflower yellow crown on his head. His lips were a darker grey then his skin.

The video started to play, I winced at the destruction of district 13. I then sighed I was going into the games. I had been caught speaking out against the capitol, and they had rigged the reaping system. I just stood waiting for him to pick the girls. I can't wait to see my fellow failure!

I ran my hand through my dark hair. My stomach hurt, from nearly starving to death on the streets. My family are all dead, and no one will take, but it doesn't matter! Everyone will want me once I win!

Finally I noticed Pepper, pull a name from the pool. I wonder who it will be.

He smiled, and announced "Sage Underwood!" she walked up onstage silently.

**SAGE UNDERWOOD'S POV**

"Sage Underwood!" Pepper cried out.

My mind erupted in chaos! I was screaming! Thinking oh god! Oh god! Oh god! , but I quietly walked up on stage. Trying not to cry. Pepper smiled down at me, and I just stared back.

"Why aren't you precious!" he cooed. I wanted to, be sick.

Instead, I just wrapped my cape around myself. He was getting too, close to me. I wanted to spit in his eye, but decided not to. Who knows what the capitol would do to me?

Pepper narrowed his eyes, and sighed before turning around, and faced the crowd. A big smile etched onto his grey face. "Now to pick the boy tribute!"

He picked up the first slip, not digging carefully, like he did with us girls. I was a little confused, but decided not to be. Pepper smiled even wider, and called out. "Viktor Petrenko!" a skinny boy came out of the 16 year old section, walked up. His face kind of looked like he had expected this.

**VIKTOR PETRENKO'S POV**

I sighed, and stared at the young girl before me. She looked a little confused to see Pepper, not smile at me. He usually smiled at the tributes, but not for me. He had been told by the capitol to treat me like scum, and I knew it.

Pepper glared at me, before saying "will you two please shake hands?" I put my hand out, and slowly Sage grabbed it shaking it once. Then she dropped it like I had burned her, weird.

I glared up at Pepper, who glared right back. I turned way facing the crowd with an emotionless expression. Pepper grabbed Sage's hand, who started to squirm. Then what felt like hours he grabbed my hand, and thrust them up in the air. My arm a little too hard.

"Ow!" I mumbled getting a third glare from Pepper.

"District three, I give you your tributes for the 25th annual Hunger Games!" the crowd stayed silent. Staring at us with pained expressions.

Pepper frowned at the lack of enthusiasm. He obviously would like to work in a career district.

I would rather him work anywhere but here.

**Hello! points!**

**Gorillaface345- 70**

**TXALLST4RS- 130**

**Nessie71- 65**

**Grimreaper1373 - 55**

**Kara Johnson- 65**

**ilove ReaRedx- 70**

**someoneorother- 40**

**klainloverfan- 10**

**LdyRythelle - 45**

**Nori'slilTheif- 45**

**also I forgot ask this last chapter who are your favorite Tributes so far?**

**AND Bonus question! **

**What song did Katniss sing in Mokingjay? **


End file.
